Oh, The Games We Play
by Mogul Mischief
Summary: Jareth is up to another game of mischief. Will Sarah reach a breaking point?


This short tidbit came to me as a distraction while I was trying to write a darker fic. Despite length, I am quite pleased with it. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews of any kind are always appreciated.

Standard Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not owned by me.

"My, my, Sarah. How is it that you are getting yourself into almost more trouble than you're worth?" The regal king smirked to an upside down woman hanging from one of the traps he had his goblins set.

"Did you put one of your goblins up to this?" Sarah asked darkly as her hung body swayed in the breeze.

Sarah had always come to the tree she was now hanging from. She would sit underneath it's canopy of branches, lean against the trunk, and allow herself the hour or so of serenity away from the goblins. This was her thinking spot. Everyone knew it. However, today she had a surprise in store for her. Walking to sit under the tree, she stepped into the same type of rope trap that snagged Ludo when she first met him. And now, the poor woman was left hanging from the branch of her own sanctuary.

The king only grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Must you overlook my generosity yet again, Sarah? Tsk, tsk. Here I thought you broke out of that habit years ago. To think that you would accuse me of such a thing! I'm a king, Sarah. Why would I waste my time ordering the goblins to commit such mischief when I have an entire kingdom to run?"

"Why indeed, Goblin King." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"I must say, it's a shame you're not wearing a skirt today."

"I can't believe you! This is ridiculous, Jareth!" Sarah snapped, "This is -it's just low." As Jareth was about to interrupt, Sarah raised her voice even more, "Don't you dare, Goblin King! Don't. You. Dare. These are your own personal gardens. No goblin would be here unless you let one in. I'm not stupid, Jareth."

The Goblin King walked in front of her. Her forehead was about level with his chin. The tips of her long hair ended at his waist. She looked completely ridiculous. He grinned at how wonderfully his plan had worked. Removing a glove, Jareth lifted an arm to run his fingertips through her long hair.

"You have the most gorgeous hair. Do you know that? I doubt there is a soul in the Above or Underground who's hair is as beautiful as yours." He replied huskily. Sarah's breath hitched at the king's words. Rarely would he compliment so freely.

"Jareth..." Sarah voiced a little above a whisper and swallowed. He moved his eyes from looking at her hair to her face.

"What is it, my dear?" He replied running his fingers from her hair to outline the side of her face.

"Cut me down."

Jareth grinned wickedly before tracing her lips with his thumb. "Aren't you tired of fighting this, Sarah? Why not just give up, hmm?"

Sarah had to control her breathing. He was much too close. Clearing her throat, she made one last attempt at fighting back. "The only thing I'm tired of, Goblin King, is hanging upside down from this tree. Now, I insist that you get me down from here or go away."

The Goblin King sighed and moved back a step from Sarah. "You insist, do you? You insist!" Jareth released a sarcastic laugh. "Well, if you insist." And with a snap of his fingers, the king was gone.

Sarah groaned in frustration. That man could be so unnerving. Swaying from the tree for a few minutes, she finally swallowed her pride. Taking a deep breath, she called his name.

"Jareth?" No reply. She twisted her body around to see if he was leaning against the tree. "Jareth, please!"

"Please what?" he said appearing directly in front of her. Sarah was caught off guard. Twisting back around so she faced him, she sighed. "Please, don't leave again."

He chuckled darkly. "Don't leave again?", he mocked, "I did only what was asked of me, fickle woman."

Closing her eyes in attempt to keep her pride Sarah spoke, "Goblin King, err..." She cleared her throat. "Jareth, I'm...I'm...sorry. Please, will you help me down?"

Jareth grinned yet again and with a snap of his fingers Sarah fell to the ground. She groaned and laid on her back for a few seconds before sitting up. Giving Jareth an evil look, she mumbled a thank you.

"Oh, you're quite welcome." He replied looking down on the woman.

Sarah stood up and rubbed her behind. Shooting Jareth another glare Sarah retorted, "I think that's going to leave a bruise, you know. Trust me, I'll be sure to never forget your generosity the next time I try to sit down." At that she started to limp towards the Goblin Castle.

Jareth through his head back and gave a full hearted laugh.

"Sarah, sweet thing. You are a sight to behold." The king said as he appeared out of thin air next to Sarah.

She gave him an evil look from the corner of her eye and kept walking. Jareth allowed Sarah to walk a few steps ahead of him before continuing.

"Though, I admit I do tire of this game. I must say that I shall never tire of you, dear girl."

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Turning abruptly to ask Jareth what he meant by that remark, she found that he had disappeared yet again. Shaking her head to the side, Sarah could only smile and give a small laugh.

"Oh, the games we play." She said to herself before making her way back towards the castle. Maybe, just maybe Jareth wasn't the only one to bore of them.


End file.
